The USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health (CBPH) supports unique interdisciplinary collaboration among a multidisciplinary group of researchers devoted to understanding population health. The CBPH incorporates 2 primary sites - at the Andrus Gerontology Center of the University of Southern California and the Multi-campus Program in Geriatric Medicine and Gerontology in the School of Medicine of the University of California at Los Angeles. The primary purpose of CBPH is to provide a synergistic research environment to encourage research incorporating a variety of disciplines such as epidemiology, clinical geriatrics, biostatistics, psychology and biology into models of the health status of populations and the expected life cycles of individuals. The integration of biological, epidemiologic and medical risk information into demographic models is fundamental to understanding and projecting demographic trends and differences in population health. In addition, the application of the demographic perspective to medical, epidemiological, and biological knowledge is central to evaluating the relative importance of the various determinants of population health. In this application, we request continued funding for the USC/UCLA CBPH in order to expand and enhance our multidisciplinary approach to population health. The specific aims of the USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health are: 1) to continue our efforts to support cutting-edge biodemographic research through Center research support infrastructure and funding of pilot projects and other research by Center associates that integrates epidemiological, medical, and biological information with the demographic perspective on population health; 2) to continue and expand efforts to integrate interested investigators from disciplines heretofore not well represented among Center faculty (e.g., social and health psychology, neuroscience), and promising junior faculty, to focus on issues of importance to understanding population health; 3) to further develop models of population health outcomes that will clarify the effects of changes in risk factors and interventions on population health; 4) to support development and management of appropriate data and analytic environments for researchers affiliated with the CBPH; 5) to implement a new Dissemination Core to ensure that results of Center work are efficiently and effectively disseminated to a network of related researchers and policy makers.